


IFD 2020 - O nepřesnosti fic

by SallyPejr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: International Fanwork Day 2020, Post-Avengers (2012), Team as Family
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Obyvatelé Avengers Tower zjistili, že existují fic o nich a jejich týmu. Co se z fic doví nového? Co je pravda a co ne?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	IFD 2020 - O nepřesnosti fic

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 letos opět slaví mezinárodní den fanouškovské tvorby, oficiální datum je 15.2.. Tentokráte je tématem pro povídky "Postavy zjistili, že jsou o nich fanfictiony, a jak na to reagují". Tohle je jeden z mých příspěvků.

Byla to veřejnost, kdo jim řekl o fanfiction, a Natasha a Jarvis, kdo jim vysvětlil, o co jde. A pak se všichni pustili do čtení.

\- - o - -

„Co je to poptart?" zajímá se Thor. „V těchto příbězích o našich činech často jím toto jídlo. To je nějaká midgardská specialita?"

„Jarvisi, objednej krabici pop-tarts, ať můžeme Thora seznámit s jeho posedlostí z příběhů."

„Jak si přejete, pane."

\- - o - -

„Natasho, možná bysme ti měli změnit marketing. V těch příbězích má Dummy víc projevů emocí než ty. Teda Dummy je úžasný a všechno, ale ty rozhodně nejsi kamenná socha," prohodí Tony.

„Má pravdu. Píšou tě, jak manipulativního robota," souhlasí s ním Clint.

„Jsou to idioti, ignorujete je," mávne jen Natasha rukou.

„Jak si přeješ."

\- - o - -

„Proč tady pořád píšou, že vám dvěma agentům Coulson dělá vrchního dohližitele? Má vůbec Shield takovou pozici?"

„Ne."

„Taky není pozice speciálního agenta na dohled nad Avengers a podle tohoto jde taky o Coulsonovu pozici."

\- - o - -

„Proč si sakra všichni myslí, že jsem rudnoucí panic, co omdlívá pohoršením, když se před ním řekne sprosté slovo nebo dvojsmysl?!" vzteká se Steve.

„Protože jsi Kapitán Amerika, symbol všeho správného a vlasteneckého, ochránce čistoty a nevinnosti," povídá Tony dramaticky. „Jsi ve stejné kategorii jako panenka Marie."

„Co?!"

„Jo, Kapitán Amerika chrání slabé a bezbranné a mlátí nácky a násilníky. Takové věci jako sex a nadávky on nedělá. Je to nejspíš i proti zákonu, nebo něčemu," přidá se Clint.

„To v kombinaci se zkreslenou představou o době před sedmdesáti lety znamená, že jsi dokonalý gentleman, co nepromluví neslušného slova, a hrozí se jen nad myšlenkou nemanželského sexu," dodá Natasha.

„Byl jsem v armádě a ve válce. Vyrostl jsem v chudinské čtvrti plné bitek mezi gangy," povídá Steve pomalu. „Učí se o tom i ve škole, pro všechny svaté!"

„To my víme. A oni taky," souhlasí Tony.

„Tak proč jsem v každé povídce za panice a rudnoucí slečinku?"

„Protože máš image."

„A smůlu."

\- - o - -

„Proč si všichni myslí, že žiju ve ventilaci? Copak nevědí, jak tam jsou úzké prostory, a že je tady všechna zabezpečená proti vniknutí a tak?"

„A jak víš, že je ventilace ve věži zabezpečená proti nepovolenému vniknutí?"

„…z plánů budovy?"

„Jasně."

\- - o - -

„Proč mám v těch povídkách jen dvě nastavení?" diví se Tony.

„Nastavení?"

„Jo. Buď jsem alkoholický promiskuitní macho, co kolem rozhazuje peníze, nebo jsem nepochopený, všemi týraný génius, co Jarvisovi brečí na rameni, protože ho nikdo nemá rád."

„Víš, jak se to říká, Tony," ozve se Natasha. „Na každé šprochu pravdy trochu."

„Tak to je hnusná lež, Rushmanová! Já nikdy neukápl ani slzičku!"

„Včera si brečel u Do oblak," obviní ho Clint.

„To se nepočítá! Každý brečel u Do oblak, protože Ellie."

\- - o - -

„Myslím, že lidi, co tohle píšou, zapomínají, že jsem studovaná osoba," prohodí Bruce.

„Tak se tomu dneska říká, když je někdo génius?" zajímá se Tony.

„Podle těch povídek jsi ty a pouze ty jediný génius na světě. Já ti občas dělám laboratorního asistenta," upozorní ho Bruce.

„Lži a pomluvy! Měli bychom je zažalovat!"

„Většinou jen postávám kolem, občas jsem v depresi, občas bezdomovec na útěku. Prakticky se objevuju, jen když je třeba, aby ten druhý něco rozbil."

„Ts, amatéři. Měli bychom je žalovat za pomluvu a pošpinění charakteru," trucuje Tony.

\- - o - -

„Myslím, že i přes nedostatečné znalosti světa ohledně mého kódu, funkcí a vlastností je moje zpodobnění v těchto povídkách uspokojující," prohlásí Jarvis.

„Protože jsi v nich za vševědoucího génia, sassmastera a jediný důvod, proč jsem se ještě omylem nezabil kvůli vlastní blbosti," řekne mu Tony.

„Jo, to zní jako skutečný Jarvis," souhlasí hned zbytek Avengers.

„No dovolte?! Já jsem schopný přežít bez Jarvisova neustálého dohledu!"

„Jo? A jak dlouho?"

„Určitě aspoň den. Na 95%. Pokud se mnou budou Pepper a Happy."

„Dost si fandíš, Tony."

„Drzost! Od vás všech!"


End file.
